wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Salia, Master Thief
Salia Chayes, Master Thief (Lizzy Neiman), age 24 You didn’t find the Guild of Silence—the Guild found you. Lynx, founder of the Guild (Gen Casagrande), came to you when you were a young pickpocket on the streets of Khalist, and recruited you. You trained under her personally for years as a thief, becoming one of the best in the world. It wasn’t the money that drew you in, nor the need for food, or anything like that. It was the simple thrill, the elegance of a good heist going perfectly. Which, for you, it usually did. This, of course, attracted the attention of the law. The Guild ostensibly operated inside the law, but there are some things that simply have to be stolen, regardless of regulations. After trying to catch you for years, the law sent a man after you, himself an ex-thief, now bound to serve the Emperor as a thief-catcher. The man, known to you only as Masq, hunted you all through Khalist. Somehow he always seemed to know when you were going to pull a heist. He almost caught you many times, and you locked blades on multiple occasions, but you always got away. Like you, Masq always wears a mask, so you’ve never seen his real face. Eventually, you decided to go to ground for a while, and so six months ago you came to Tedoch. Lynx even offered to help you out, wearing a copy of your mask and continuing your brand of theft for a while in Khalist, to throw Masq off the trail. As far as she’s told you, he’s still there, wandering around in a state of some confusion. Everything was going well—you befriended''' '''Jess Casta (Dorothy Cosentina), a single mother. Then of course things had to get… complicated. You fell in love with a recent arrival in town—a man by the name of Darien (Wiley Gorn). He’s hardworking, mischievous, beautiful, and… well, everything you’ve ever wanted in a man. He’s absolutely amazing. Best of all? He loves you in return. You met shortly after he came to town, a few months ago, and have been blissfully happy ever since. … of course, he knows nothing of what you do after dark. As far as he (and the rest of the town) is concerned, you’re a seamstress. It makes you very uncomfortable that you always have to lie to him, but you’re fairly certain he’d hate you if he knew what your real job was. As such, you’ve decided to give up theft, just for him. After one last heist, of course. Tonight you’re going to steal a very nice ring from a bureaucrat named Remington Guycott, which you plan to use to propose to Darien (conveniently, Guycott’s bodyguard, Tyr, works for the Guild of Silence, so hopefully he will help you out). There’s still some part of you, though, that keeps whispering that stealing is a part of who you are, and that you shouldn’t change that for someone else… But he’s worth it. Right? … right? Category:Characters Category:Factory Town